The Guardian
by AthenaLentz93
Summary: Breanna was a student at hogwarts a friend of James, Sirius, and Remus and Lily. Under the impression that Dumbledore absolutely needed her to full fill a task and guard Harry on his way to be the biggest wizard in history, when suddenly Voldemort or used to be known as Tom Riddle has come back for what was his in the past.
1. Chapter 1

It was the year 1990 Breanna young for her age watched with Professor McGonagall for the boy to arrive or as well in this case Hagrid to come and bring him, subconsciously she would pet her Professor forgetting always she was human but transformed she is a cat. Her purring meant she enjoyed it suddenly seeing the lights flicker off from the lamp posts she smiled knowing who on god's earth would ever do that, a white-haired bearded man showed up in a long post, she transformed into a raven and watched him come over.

"I didn't expect to see you here... McGonagall and," he smiled towards the Raven "of course, Breanna."

Both transforming one at a time, they went to each side of Dumbledore walking.

"Evening professor." They said softly not to wake the neighbors.

She had a bad feeling about the horrible people, the muggles who he would be staying with oh if only she could watch over him but of course still a young age she still could not but Dumbledore did promise once she is of age than she can watch him.

"Do you think it's wise, to leave him with these people?" McGonagall pleaded.

Nodding walking towards him Breanna kept going.

"We've watched them, all day they are the worse, sort of muggles imaginable!" She let out a slight loud tone on accident.

Calm he did not got mad at them and spoke "the only family he has left." His tone was husk and old, the way he is

Interrupted by the big motor bike's engine Breanna was the first to notice the huge light flashed in the night the engine roared that it could wake up the dead if it wanted to, as it landed with a screech, she saw him with a baby. Running towards his side, she took him gently and smiled looking down always wanting to take the baby in her arms.

"I swear to you Breanna... when you both are older, you can watch out for him on your own terms. But for right now he needs to stay." He said gently.

Frowning sadly, she took the baby to the doorstep, before putting him down Breanna took a long while looking at the sleeping baby. Professor McGonagall was about to go over when Dumbledore had stopped her so that Breanna could say goodbye knowing in few years' time she would watch over the boy and take him from his horrible family. Leaning down to kiss his forehead she slowly put the baby down as Dumbledore lied the card on his blanket.

"Good luck, Harry Potter." Dumbledore said softly.

Worried enough though, Breanna hoped Tom would not find him here he has already killed her friend what more could he want except for the boy, not knowing what happened to him that he had lost his figure during the destruction of Godric Hollow. Could he have lost it or was he still alive somehow, she had to find out, but as of now Dumbledore called for her.

Walking down to meet up with Dumbledore, he held a potion bottle.

"Drink this."

Looking at the particular bottle, she wondered.

"What for?" Breanna asked in a whisper.

"As I understand it, Lily has sent you and Sirius to do something am I correct?" he asked.

Unable to deny the great wizard she nodded, Dumbledore nodded back he gently pushed it to her.

"This is a freezing potion, it will keep you from aging forever I enchanted it to where it'll last you a life time just-don't die." He smiled.

Breanna listened to him and nodded drinking the potion; it tasted so bad that he gave a slight chuckle. She had two promises and she was a great student enough to do this as he vanished in thin air, hearing the door open she turned into a Raven and flew over Little Winging seeing Harry has been taken in by his Aunt and Uncle. This worried her very much but with nothing else to do and following Dumbledore's orders she flew away back to Hogwarts for now but always watching over the boy if she is needed by him.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Breanna the Raven flew back to Privet Drive, Harry's new home. She transformed, wearing muggle clothing, as to blend in with them. She hid behind a tree, taking out her wand, Dumbledore sent her. She peeked out an eye, whispering a spell, making the muggle phone ring. She saw Mrs. Dursley grab it, and she held onto her own.

Using her wand once more, she made it so that she could be Harry's babysitter. Putting away her wand and stepping onto the porch, she knocked on the door.

It opened, and a very skinny woman with short black hair looked her up and down.

"Hello Mrs. Dursley, I believe we spoke on the phone about me being Potter's babysitter?" She said, though she despised calling him 'Potter' in such a way.

After a few moments, Petunia laughed and remembered.

"Oh yes, yes come this way. He is in his cupboard."

Raising an eyebrow, Breanna wondered why she would put the poor baby in the cupboard. Following her, she watched as the door opened. Petunia allowed her to do what she wanted. This was her responsibility now, at least for a few hours. She picked him up, holding Harry on her waist. Petunia left the two, going back to dealing with her own son, Dudley.

"Why hello there Harry," She cooed to the baby, as he smiled. "Come on, I will give you a proper room, how about that?" Hearing the baby laugh and giggle, she walked up upstairs.

Walking down the hallway, Breanna saw that there was a guest room, Dudley's 'old' room. Using her wand, she transformed it. In front of her, many baby boy things popped up. There was a crib, changing table, baby toys, and everything the boy needed. Hoisting the baby up her waist, she nodded, satisfied with her work. Still holding Harry, she picked up a rubber ball. She set Harry down, with a bunch of pillows to support him, so he did not tip over. Sitting crisscrossed, she smiled and rolled the ball, beginning to play with him.

Harry cooed and clapped his hands, picking up the ball and throwing it.

"Oh good job, Harry, you are very strong." She exclaimed as he laughed again.

The two played for what seemed like hours, but Breanna knew that she would not be able to last long as his babysitter, as she wouldn't age. She only took the job to keep an eye on him, protecting him from Voldemort, who could be lurking, despite being weak; he very well could still come and try again. Getting up, she warmed Harry a bottle, and then sat down on a rocking chair. She put it in his mouth, rocking him back and forth.

Harry drank from the bottle, looking up at her; he blinked his eyes a few times getting drowsy. Breanna gave a weak smile, holding his head up gently so he would not choke on the milk. She loved Harry and wanted to be his mother.

Once he is eleven you will watch over harry under Lily's request.

She remembered his words exactly and knew waiting would be worth it, it did not take long for Harry to fall asleep. She put him in the crib tucking him in lightly. Heading downstairs, she saw that the Dursley's had gone out for a while with Dudley. Of course, leaving her alone with Harry It was then she felt a slight breeze hit her hair. Breanna was on her guard, holding her wand close to her, as her eyes went from the floor to the window she knew, she knew exactly what it was; whom it was to be exact, but even she was not that thick. Smirking, the girl knew he could not get through, as long as she was here, Harry could not be touched.

Seeing it gone in just a quick second, she snapped out of her thoughts. Breanna looked to see the Dursley's home. Did it pass that quickly? Walking over to the door, she knew it was time to leave Harry, for now, as it was just for a day.

"You are done already?" asked the man, who goes by Vernon.

"Yes, I must go, I am sure you will do well to take care of harry, he is a very special boy after all, a bright one too."

With that, she left; leaving the Dursley's questioning what was that all about Breanna looked around one more time, after leaving the porch. She knew Harry would be fine, even though her gut told her otherwise. She heard the cries from Harry, knowing that he noticed she was gone. She shed a single tear, making her feel so dreadful for leaving him alone with those horrible people. She could not even use oblivate on him or else he would forget everything. However, she knew babies would not even remember such a thing like that. Apparating into Diagon Alley to get her mind off Harry, She walked down the street, getting clothes and some book. Whilst walking, she could not help but look at the prankster shop. She was definitely a prankster.

Entering the shop, the brown-haired person looked through the different pranks, laughing a bit to herself remembering the times she pranked. As she was about to grab one she saw a hand going for the same prank.

"Oh sorry," She apologized to the boy looking down at him. "Here, you can have it, sweetie." She said, smiling.

"You'll probably need it, I'm sure of it." She glanced at the other redheads in the store, who she is sure are his family. An idea strikes her, and she looks down.

"How about I buy it for you, too?" She says, leading him to the register. She bought it, then kneeled down, handing him the prank.

She tucked some hair behind her ear, shyly, and she noticed she was not the only one feeling shy.

"Thank you." Fred thanked her, his face slightly red, rivaling his hair.

"I'm Breanna." She introduced herself to the red-haired, but before he could say his name, his twin called him over.

"C'mon Fred, we have to go!" the other shouted.

Turning back to the girl, who had watched quietly, he smiled and told her his name, "I'm Fred Weasley, pleasure to meet you."

They shook hands. Something happened as their hands touched she had felt it. Smiling she watched him leave with the prank she had bought with him. Walking away from the store, she was renewed with purpose and apparated away. She arrived at Privet Drive, a plan in her mind.


	3. Chapter 3

Late at night Breanna walked the street, she snuck her way up the window using her wand she saw it went up. The brunette slowly and quietly climbed up inside the room Harry was sleeping in, tiptoeing Harry cooed a bit as he saw her smiling softly she took him and left, closing the window. Walking the street of privet drive smiling happy with Harry on her waist a man with a long cloak, white-beard and moon like glasses gave her a look of anger and distraught.

Shaking his head, he could not believe she would do this.

"I do not even have words at all for what you have done." He spoke in his husky tone.

"But Professor I—"

Cut off, Dumbledore held his hand out to her his palm facing her as he gently let it down, he slowly looked down pacing, tapping his chin his hand behind him. Certainly, punishment now needed; no, it was impossible, although due to her actions it is necessary.

"You are to return the baby, and I mean it Breanna you are not to see Harry until he is of age." Dumbledore spoke to her strictly and he did meant what he said, the old man was very angry but kept calm at this time.

She sighed deeply and did as told going back to the window and putting him in his crib she was about to leave when Harry began to cry softly again. She at least went to go to him and hold on to his crib railings stroking the top of his head, she fell in love with Harry and always wanted to be his mother since the tragic with his parents, her friends. Breanna sniffed suddenly as she wiped her tears.

"Yo—you be good now, a—alright," she tried to hold her tears "I know I will have you as soon as possible. I promise." In addition, with that she kissed his forehead leaving him with these horrible people.

Dumbledore waited for her to come back he paced around and as soon as he turned his head he saw her only, her poster was slumped her head was down, dragging her feet seeing she was crying on the way here. She felt Dumbledore pull her into a hug and patted her gently knowing she needed the comfort at this time, as he always treated her like a daughter.

"Shh, we shall not dwell on the sadness but continue to the future," he told her patting the back of her head. "Speaking of, you shall be living with Sirius and Remus, I am sure they'd be delighted to see you." He gave a smile.

Both apparating they arrived at Remus and Sirius's house. Walking up the stairs he then knocked, and could hear shouting from inside.

"Remus GO OPEN THE DOOR!" One shouted.

"Oy, Why don't you!" the other shouted back.

"Just do it damn it."

Shaking her head Breanna gave a smile knowing that her friends would always be like this towards each other, hearing noises it made her wonder what they were doing in there. The door finally opens showing a man probably in his mid-twenties to probably mid-thirties he wore a brown coat that went with his brown hair. His eyes looked up seeing the Professor and Breanna as he opened the door giving his cocky smile.

"Professor, Beaky." He told her with a sly grin.

"Don't—call—me—that." Breanna clenched her teeth, smoke coming out of her ears.

Looking between the two Dumbledore shook his head at them but still with a smile on his face showing they always did fought like this before. He then spoke in a soft calm matter.

"Now, now both of you Remus I need a favor from you. Can you watch over Breanna? She—well let's just say she disobeyed me again and obviously cannot live alone."

"Like always, but sure Professor."

She glared at him for his little remark but her jaw dropped hearing she has to stay, actually stay with these two idiots no way not in her life spoken a little out of turn she then fumed her anger out,

"No, there is no way I am living with two dogs! Come on professor do not do this to me!" she told him off a bit.

"I am sorry Breanna but you are irresponsible and you at this age mentally need to be watched over, it is settled." He said softly.

Huffing she crossed her arms pushed gently inside the door as he apparated away leaving Remus and Sirius with Breanna, closing the door he then looked at his friend and gave a smile not good with children especially who are his friends.

"Umm… do you want anything? Food drinks." Remus offered a bit shy at this.

She smiled shaking her head no seeing at how hard he is trying, then heard footsteps walking down the stairs as Sirius was surprised to see her in his place at Grimmauld Place.

"Beaky, how nice to see you!" he exclaimed happily giving her a hug.

"Yeah you too Padfoot," She smiled giving him a hug back. "But please lay off the nickname."

Sirius gave a chuckle as both stood side by side, now thinking what to do with her, half of the Marauders were here but now that it came to them. All three saddened remembering whom just a few days after died; they knew it would not be the same without their best friend Prongs when his name is James. Harry's father, they invited her to sit down in case her feet ached to catch up with her.

"So, what have you been up to?" Remus asked

"Or do we even want to know?" Sirius added.

Raising an eyebrow she was trying to decide whether or not to tell her most infamous plan to steal baby harry from the Dursley's and raise him, she sighed softly best to just let it out and get it over with for her sake.

"I—was going to steal Harry and raise him myself, but Dumbledore caught me and told me to bring him back, I just want to watch him why can't he understand that." She then slumped her chin on the back of her hands sadly.

The two noticed and sat by her on each side Remus put an arm around her in comfort smiling.

"What if we all three work together?" he offered.

She looked wondering what he meant then to Sirius but realized and got up "no, not again I risked myself once I am not doing it again." Breanna turned to look at the two hands crossed.

"And to think she was a lot like James, right Sirius. Guess we were wrong." Remus smirked playfully.

"You know Remus; I was thinking the same thing. What happened to our beloved trouble maker that always trailed behind James and caused mischief in Hogwarts?" Sirius agreed with Remus also smirking.

Now she was red as a tomato, smoke puffed out her ears like a train; the more they talked about those two. She then grabbed her hair and stomped the floor hard.

"Will you two nitwits cut it out!" she shrieked playfully.

"Then let us help." Both said in unison.

Removing her hands from her head, she then held both of them up giving up "fine, fine! You win I will let you join me on this quest."

"Good." They replied again in unison

After planning how to get there, she flew to the dursley's in her animagus while Lupin apparated and Padfoot changed to his dog animagus making it sort of a race for the three, she flew in winning the race and transformed back to a human. She saw that harry was asleep again but woke to seeing Breanna, she smiled sensing that Moony and Padfoot came in also looking at baby harry.

"Come on, let's get him, and go." Sirius whispered after changing back to his human form.

All three-nodded Remus gathered his baby stuff as Breanna grabbed him gently putting him on Sirius's back, he ran as fast as he could being careful with Harry while she flew close to him in case he dropped but no he was laughing away seeing it was a game whilst riding a black dog. The two arrived at Grimmauld and closed the door to see Moony unhappy playfully left alone with his stuff as he shook his head at the two.

"You two just had to leave me with all the work, did you?" he looked at them.

Transforming back Breanna then turned to take the baby from Sirius's back and on to her waist to let him change into a human, she held his little finger as he held it tight.

"Sorry Remus, we had no choice they'd notice." She apologized.

He shook the anger away and did not bother with it.

"No, do not worry, the good thing is, is that he is safe now and away from the muggles." Remus spoke softly barely unheard as he was thinking what to do with him now.

"Now what do we do?" Sirius asked.

Breanna smiled looking to them then at the two, "we take care of him, obviously."

Sirius and Remus nodded how hard would it be to take care of babies not having one themselves, but with a girl around it would help a lot with the maternal part when he needs a mother. They each take turns holding harry, but Sirius saw the lightning bolt on the boys forehead and knew where this came from who did it to him. He then forgot, as it was no big deal smiling and cooing at his godson while Breanna watched as the now new godmother and adopted mother to Harry as they agreed upon if they were to watch Harry by themselves.


	4. Chapter 4

Ten years later

Diagon Alley

"So where are we going mum?" Harry asked looking up at her.

Taking his hand she smiled "to diagon alley right boys?" she turned to Remus and Lupin "remember, we were going to take you school shopping."

Nodding he took his mother's hand, both Remus and Sirius go to different shops to browse and have a little fun even as adults she rolled her eyes at them with a smile as they were playing although something caught her eye while walking. Was it... no? It could not be, as she walked closer with Harry clanged on to her leg she had to see.

"What is it mum?" he asked.

She looked at the sign that read Gambol and Japes without hesitation she just had to go in with harry behind her looking around it was a joke shop for different pranks all around, she rubbed her hands together mischievously and just had to knowing he is alright browsing as well.

As Breanna was going to take a prank she saw another hand go for the same one, she looked up and hoped to god it was not what she thought it was. And as her eyes met with the other grabbing the same prank yup, it Is him she thought with a smile moving her hand away letting him take it this time. This boy may not remember but she definitely does seeing his other twin, it was the weasley twins. However, there was no family this time to company them, Breanna guessed they were getting them the school supplies while the boys had come here for the same reason she did.

"Oh, sorry you can have it." The boy said.

"No, no you can take it. I am not taking my chances with dungbombs." Her grin formed.

Raising an eyebrow "Oy, these are the best out there," he informed her playfully "anyway George and I have other plans for Hogwarts this year."

Now this intrigued her "oh? Do I even need to know?" her arms crossed playfully.

Fred shook his head smiling and saw his twin come over wondering what is taking so long with his twin until he saw a girl.

"Ah now I see why you were taking too long, I'm George, he's Fred." George grinned taking out his closed hand.

Fred just glared playfully at his twin brother but grinned knowing what was in his hand, Breanna was not stupid and definitely did not want to take his hand.

"Yeah nice try, you have a rubber spider don't you?" she asked keeping her arms crossed smirking "the names Breanna that be my adopted son. Harry, Harry Potter."

Both raising their eyebrows looking at each other even Fred and George could not commute on how they are adopted family, the two scratched their ginger heads in wonder looking to Breanna and Harry though, she saw right through them knowing they are quite confused as to how they are family and what it took to get him.

"Er... you two don't look anything alike." Fred said trying to say it as nice as possible.

"Long story, I'll tell you later." Breanna replied.

Looking a bit closer at her, George noticed something different in Breanna or something similar but he could not put his finger on it. He then looked at the same prank and then... it hit him, this was the girl Fred got the prank from when he showed it to him. Now it was time to have a little fun and see if he remembers her now at thirteen.

"Say Fred, where did you get that prank before?" he asked him.

Thinking trying to remember he really could not remember.

"Oh come on, don't you think this girl looks-"George continued.

"Familiar, no..." Fred finished

"Really, nothing about this girl that you could reculate cause she looks-"he tried edging him on a bit more.

"Someone the same... no it cannot be." Fred finished again

Chuckling to herself Breanna did find it funny, and sighed playfully knowing they are close at least to finding out if she is our not, she felt harry hold her hand and smiled at her to which she smiled back while watching these two. She is about to tell him but gave them a couple of minutes to make sure they got it right, obviously now they were just mumbling stuff until she cut them off.

"No but-"

"Alright, alright, yes... it was me that gave you the prank long ago Fred how could you not remember after I said my name." her hands crossed once more playfully.

"Fred, George!" their mum called them

"Ugh, that is mum Georgie, best we be headin' off," Fred said then turned to Breanna. "See you at Hogwarts express yeah?" he asked.

Nodding Fred and George left, she suddenly felt something in her hand and saw it was the dungbomb and a note that said.

For giving that prank years ago, thank you.

Love

~Fred Weasley

Breanna smiled and bought everything for Harry's and Breanna's school year with the money both James and Lily left them since the three were school mates back then, after getting a card she headed towards King's Cross with Harry by her side waving goodbye to Sirius and Remus for the year. Upon arriving, she saw them once more the two twins with their family.

"What'd I tell ya Fred, we would see them again, right?" George said aloud directed to her grinning being playful with her.

"You owe me then." Fred said grinning handing out his hand.

After George paid Fred up making a bet if they'd see the potter's again, she saw that the two joked with their names as that made her laugh a little. Heading with Harry, she went first running through the wall to Hogwarts express waiting for Harry, Breanna led him to a small compartment and would see him later as she went to go to the twins' compartment.

"Hate to bother you but, truth is-"she smiled leaning her head in

"Everywhere else is full, sure join in." Fred scooted holding his arms to the table for support then laid his hands gently down.

Breanna was able to get her case up overhead and the compartment closed, it was nothing but long talks and prank talking. Getting close to each other as friends and stories of each other's families but all and all it was fun the whole ride just the three of them. It took a while to have them let her join their pranking but they needed a third prankster and with a small figure, she could fit anywhere, which is perfect for small hideouts when pranking. She and Fred even felt a sort of spark when they accidentally touched when the train hit a rock a little that was on the tracks even George could see it grinning to himself trying to hide it so both would not notice.

This is going to be a long train ride to Hogwarts.

Breanna thought with a smile happy to be with the twins.


End file.
